Usuario:Jedabak/Guerra Yuuzhan Vong
Como parte del interminable proyecto de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong (es en serio, en verano tengo intención de ampliar un poco más el ya largo artículo, pues he detectado varias carencias importantes) aquí hay cosas que no debo olvidar y otras que serán útiles. Si en el futuro se crea un Proyecto para esto, supongo que la mayoría de las cosas de esta página pasarán allá. Mientras tanto... Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Las maquinaciones del Ejecutor Aunque su proyecto principal se encontraba en el planeta desértico Rhommamool, Anor llevó a cabo varios designios para desestabilizar a la Nueva República, aunque él mismo pensaba que eran innecesarios a largo plazo, pues consideraba que de cualquier forma el gobierno galáctico se estaba destruyendo solo. Durante los meses anteriores a la invasión, el gobierno de Fey'lya constantemente recibió reportes de guerras civiles, ataques y descontento general mientras viejos conflictos volvían a encenderse.Vector Prime Como lo predijo Anor, muchos de estos conflictos eran naturales en el crecimiento de la Nueva República, pero el ejecutor y otros agentes como él llevaron a cabo planes para instigar conflictos por toda la galaxia. En Nar Shaddaa, la luna de los contrabandistas, el ejecutor, disfrazado del empresario Udelen, contrató al cazarrecompensas Mandaloriano Goran Beviin para asesinar a un político en el planeta industrial Ter Abbes, lo que resultó en una guerra civil. Beviin mató al político, Tholote B'leph, a pesar de su desconfianza. Después de este éxito, Nom Anor decidió reforzar los lazos con los Mandalorianos, que consideró viables para ser dominados, después de que hubieran realizado su trabajo como asesinos y mercenarios en las primeras fases de la invasión. Anor percibió el pragmatismo de los Mandalorianos, pero lo subestimó, e invitó a su líder, el Mandalore Boba Fett, a bordo de un crucero miid ro'ik en algún lugar del corredor de invasión planeado, donde reveló a los yuuzhan vong y sus planes para la galaxia. Ahí se formó un pacto entre los invasores alienígenas y la organización que alguna vez había dominado gran parte de la galaxia, aunque ambas partes secretamente planeaban terminar violentamente con el acuerdo. Anor esperaba usar a los Mandalorianos y después traicionarlos, y Fett decidió obtener toda la información que pudiera sobre los yuuzhan vong para después usarla en su contra.Boba Fett: A Practical Man , disfrazado durante sus maquinaciones en Ord Cantrell.]] El mismo año, Anor envenenó a cien diplomáticos de la Nueva República en la colonia sunesi de Monor II. Durante una ceremonia que celebraba el ascenso al trono del Príncipe Sacerdote Agapos X, Anor puso esporas coomb en las máscaras de los diplomáticos, un virus de su propia creación.Balance Point Anor de hecho había creado varios venenos, pues le fascinaba el arte de la modelación, incluyendo las esporas brollup y tegnest, que deseaba producir en masa y desatar sobre la galaxia, aunque este plan no rindió frutos pues Anor nunca pudo hacer que las esporas fueran contagiosas. Las muertes de los enviados de la Nueva República fueron rápidas, y para el 25 DBY los únicos sobrevivientes eran un diplomático en Coruscant, que murió poco después rodeado de doctores incapaces de ayudarlo, y la Maestra Jedi Mara Jade Skywalker, que había sido la guardaespaldas de uno de los diplomáticos más paranoicos, y que mantenía a raya a la enfermedad con la Fuerza. Después de visitar varios planetas, incluyendo Coruscant, Nar Shaddaa, Ord Cantrell y Monor II, Anor eligió Rhommamool como su base de operaciones. Su objetivo era atraer la atención de la Nueva República hacia el Núcleo, para que ignoraran los reportes de problemas en el Borde Exterior. Un mundo gobernado por su vecino, Osarian, Rhommamool era completamente lo opuesto de su próspero, exitoso y bello planeta gobernante. Los rhommamoolianos no estaban representados adecuadamente en el gobierno osariano en la ciudad de Osa-Prime, y los explotados mineros que conformaban la mayoría de la población en el polvoriento mundo desértico eran fácilmente alcanzados con la retórica y falsas promesas que Anor había llegado a dominar durante sus muchos años en la galaxia. Convirtiendo su deseo de igualdad en un arma, el Ejecutor hábilmente unió sus propias creencias anti-máquinas, anti-Jedi y anti-Nueva República con una lucha de clases. Él promovió una 'vida más simple', donde los lujos de los ricos, como los droides personales, mansiones, y vehículos caros, eran destruidos en un proceso de purificación. Así fueron creados los Caballeros Rojos de la Vida, una facción de fanáticos que rápidamente alcanzaron la hegemonía en Rhommamool, silenciando a los moderados que proponían mantener la calma o soluciones diplomáticas. Redhaven, la capital de Rhommamool, se convirtió en un centro de destrucción para las "abominaciones", pues edificios enteros fueron derribados para crear una plaza de mítines y pozos de inmolación. En cuanto a políticas externas, pues Anor había usurpado las funciones del alcalde Tamaktis Breetha, el Ejecutor habló de independencia de Osarian y de la explotadora Nueva República. Asistido por Shok Tinoktin, que colaboraba con Anor ignorante por completo de la existencia de los yuuzhan vong, las acciones del Ejecutor pronto llamaron la atención de la Nueva República. El Primer Año (25 DBY) El Comienzo de la Invasión , la científica de la Sociedad Extragaláctica que descubrió a una raza extragaláctica que casi la mató.]] El punto en que los pretores vong pudieron penetrar la perturbación hiperespacial al borde de la galaxia y entrar a la galaxia se localizaba en el Sector Dalonbian, en el Brazo Tingel, fue clasificado por los invasores como 'Vector Prime'. En el planeta Belkadan, el puesto de escucha de la Sociedad Extragaláctica número cuatro fue infiltrado por el guerrero veterano Yomin Carr, explorador y agente de los pretores vong, en algún momento durante el 24 DBY. Carr se reportaba ante el ejecutor Nom Anor, aunque realmente le era leal al Prefecto Da'Gara, colega de Anor y el ambicioso líder de los pretores vong que tenía sus propios planes para la invasión de la galaxia. Anor había ayudado a Da'Gara a obtener un yammosk, aunque uno imperfecto, para que si el plan de los pretores vong de establecerse como los conquistadores primarios tenía éxito, él podría aliarse con el nuevo poder. Mientras tanto, Anor permaneció en Rhommamool para continuar fermentando el conflicto. Cuando la mundonave de Da'Gara atravesó el campo de energía y apareció cerca del sistema Helska a principios del 25 DBY, en Belkadan Yomin Carr descompuso el sistema de comunicaciones de ExGal-4 a la Central de ExGal, y después de que incapacitó también las comunicaciones del Spacecaster del puesto, permitió que la nave volara hacia Helska 4 con los científicos Danni Quee, Cho Badeleg y Bensin Tomri a bordo. Carr ya había iniciado el proceso de terraformación de Belkadan para convertirlo en un astillero yuuzhan vong, empleando escarabajos dweebits para alterar la atmósfera. Una tormenta pronto cubrió al planeta, y Yomin Carr se dispuso a matar a los once miembros de ExGal que quedaban en el puesto de escucha, aunque varios de ellos murieron solos mientras investigaban la tormenta tóxica. Uno de los caídos era un espía del Remanente Imperial, y su silencio hizo que el Gran Almirante Pellaeon se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal en aquella región de la galaxia.Marea Oscura II: Desastre El Spacecaster de ExGal fue capturado por las fuerzas de Da'Gara en Helska 4, y aunque Badeleg murió en el choque y Tomri fue asesinado poco después, Danni Quee, que Yomin Carr había dicho que era digna de ser sacrificada, fue apresada y llevada ante el yammosk que se había implantado en el gélido núcleo del planeta. De cualquier forma, los pretores permanecieron recluidos en si base solitaria en el sistema Helska, pues sabían que si la Nueva República se enteraba de su presencia, el poderío de la Fuerza de Defensa de la Nueva República los destruiría, ocasionando que su misión fallara. El Conflicto Osarian-Rhommamool El propósito del conflicto Osarian-Rhommamool era enfocar la atención de la Nueva República en el Núcleo, mientras los pretores vong establecían sus bases avanzadas en el Borde Exterior. Cada década, las órbitas de Osarian y Rhommamool acercaban tanto a ambos cuerpos celestes que cualquier misil lanzado desde un planeta podría alcanzar al otro. Por ello, ya que Nom Anor había obtenido la posición del político más poderoso de Rhommamool para este año, el conflicto parecía inevitable. El Caballero Jedi Wurth Skidder empeoró la situación al actuar contra el lado que se mostrara más agresivo, y el líder osariano, Shunta Osarian Dharrg, contrató mercenarios dirigidos por el rodiano Grappa para defender su planeta. La Fuerza de Defensa de la Nueva República despachó al primero de los [[Crucero de batalla clase Mediador|cruceros de batalla clase Mediador]] para impedir que ambos planetas declararan abiertamente la guerra. Al mando de Ackdool, un ambicioso oficial mon calamari, el Mediador mantuvo su posición entre ambos planetas mientras una misión diplomática se dirigía a Rhommamool para visitar a Nom Anor. La anterior Jefe de Estado Leia Organa Solo, su cuñada Mara Jade Skywalker y su hija Jaina Solo, así como el droide de protocolo C-3PO, eran la tripulación de la misión, y se reunieron con Nom Anor en los restos de la capital Redhaven después de un breve encuentro con Grappa y la Primera Fuerza Osariana, interrumpido por el temerario Skidder. Sin embargo, el ejecutor yuuzhan vong, disfrazado de tal forma que parecía ser el infame Darth Vader, probó ser hostil e intratable, pues no tenía ningún deseo de resolver la situación. Él demandó que el Mediador abriera fuego contra Osarian, y cuando Organa Solo se rehusó, se burló de ella. Pronto Organa Solo y sus compañeros partieron, decepcionados por no haber conseguido nada, mas Anor estaba contento por la manera en que habían ocurrido las cosas, y además se había impresionado con Mara Jade Skywalker, que seguía viva a pesar de la potencia de las esporas coomb. Incitando a los rhommamolianos a un frenesí, él aceleró sus planes, ordenando secretamente las muertes de varios políticos clave en Rhommamool como pretexto para un ataque a Osarian. Da'Gara, uno de los líderes de los pretores vong.]] Anor y Tinotkin, después de planearlo cuidadosamente, lanzaron un ataque nuclear a Osarian que el Mediador no pudo impedir, y devastó grandes zonas del planeta vecino, incluyendo la capital Osa-Prime; la guerra había comenzado. El ejecutor había estado preparado desde mucho antes, y ahora que estaba en constante comunicación con Da'Gara, vio la oportunidad de escapar de la masacre. Huyendo del planeta con Tinotkin en un A-wing RZ-1 modificado ocultado en un antiguo cohete de combustión interna, Nom Anor fingió hacer un ataque suicida al Mediador, y fingió su muerte cuando detonó al cohete en el hangar del crucero Mon Calamari, consiguiendo con ello parecer un mártir en la causa contra las confederaciones galácticas que su alter-ego rhommamooliano había denunciado. Sin embargo, Anor en realidad huyó del sistema Osarian con Tinotkin en la A-wing, y poco después contactó a Da'Gara. Juntos, Nom Anor y los pretores vong decidieron eliminar a Sernpidal, el planeta habitado más cercano a la base de Da'Gara en Helska 4, pues tenían la intención de atraer a la Nueva República poco a poco, destruyendo las pocas fuerzas que podrían enviar. Se instaló por tanto un dovin basal masivo en la superficie de Sernpidal; la por mucho tiempo no usada táctica del Núcleo de Yo'gand sería empleada otra vez, ahora en una nueva galaxia. Anor después se reubicó en otro mundo para fomentar otra guerra civil, y pronto despachó a su asistente Tinotkin. Los Caballeros Rojos de la Vida continuaron llevando a cabo la filosofía de Anor, y después trataron de invadir Osarian, donde fueron rechazados por un grupo de shard sensibles a la Fuerza conocidos como los Caballeros de Hierro. Posteriormente, en momentos desconocidos durante la guerra, los Caballeros Rojos de la vida también atacaron los enclaves droides de Uffel y la Luna de Kligson, y en ambas ocasiones también fueron frustrados por los Caballeros de Hierro.Droids, Technology and the Force: A Clash of Phenomena La Campaña de los Pretores Vong La Primera Batalla de Helska , Caballero Jedi capturado y torturado por los yuuzhan vong.]] Las primeras hostilidades abiertas entre los yuuzhan vong y la Nueva República ocurrieron entre un escuadrón de cazas estelares dirigidos por el Maestro Jedi rebelde Kyp Durron y coralskippers que protegían la base pretora en Helska 4. Rastreando piratas en el Borde Exterior, Durron colocó una boya en el Sector Veragi que observaba naves y sus comunicaciones, con la esperanza de localizar las rutas usadas por los piratas. Cuando la información del Spacecaster de ExGal apareció en la pantalla, Durron decidió investigar el destino de la nave. Al mismo tiempo en que su escuadrón, la Docena de Vengadores Más Dos, partió hacia el sistema Helska, Durron envió un mensaje general, que fue interceptado por Luke Skywalker y su esposa, que entonces se encontraban en Dubrillion, mensaje que también tenía información sobre Belkadan, el punto de partida de los científicos que parecía tener sus propios problemas. El escuadrón de Durron llegó al sistema Helska e inmediatamente descubrió las señales gravíticas que emanaban del cuarto planeta. Imaginando que era una base pirata, o una estación de investigación ilegal, la Docena de Vengadores Más Dos aprestaron sus armas mientras eran alcanzados por un escuadrón de yorik-ets. Da'Gara no quería arriesgarse a que descubrieran a los pretores vong mientras aún estaban asegurando la base, y despachó a tantos coralskippers como pudo reunir para destruir la amenaza. Aunque al principio tuvieron algunas bajas, los pilotos yuuzhan vong pronto descubrieron las debilidades de sus enemigos y comenzaron a drenar los escudos de las naves de Durron con sus dovin basals. Para delicia de Da'Gara, las naves invasoras fueron rápidamente abrumadas. Si experiencia al combatir enemigos tan diferentes, pronto sólo quedaron tres Vengadores: el Caballero Jedi Miko Reglia, aprendiz de Durron, fue capturado y llevado a Helska 4, y los yuuzhan vong lanzaron grutchins insectoides que destruyeron una A-wing y dañaron la X-wing de Durron. El Maestro Jedi se vio forzado a saltar al hiperespacio ciegamente, con la esperanza de perder a los grutchins. Durron pudo matar a un grutchin que estaba perforando el casco de su caza, y con la nave dañada se dirigió al sistema Juleviano, donde se localizaba el condenado Sernpidal. En Helska 4, el capturado Miko Reglia fue encarcelado junto con Danni Quee, por quien Da'Gara estaba desarrollando una profunda fascinación. Los pretores vong pronto decidieron que Reglia, al contrario de Quee, no era digno, y comenzaron el proceso para "romper" al Jedi, destruyendo su voluntad y sus ganas de vivir, con el propósito de matarlo sin honor. La Destrucción de Sernpidal comienza su descenso final a la superficie de Sernpidal.]] La órbita de Dobido, la más pequeña de las dos lunas de Sernpidal, bajaba rápidamente para cuando Han Solo y la tripulación de su carguero ligero, el Halcón Milenario, llegaron al sistema Juleviano en una misión para obtener suministros para Lando Calrissian, amigo suyo y empresario de Dubrillion. Solo, su hijo Anakin y el wookiee Chewbacca se enfrentaron con los extraños eventos que ocurrían en Sernpidal. Los pretores vong habían colocado el dovin basal cerca de Ciudad Sernpidal, sobre la cual los yuuzhan vong planeaban hacer chocar al satélite. Los sernpidalianos respondieron al inminente cataclismo de muchas maneras, pues algunos creían que el choque de Dobido significaba la llegada de la diosa Tosi-karu, y rezaban o entraban en pánico alternativamente; otros decidieron abandonar el planeta, y este éxodo masivo causó caos en la capital, pues la velocidad a la que la luna se acercaba al planeta y su órbita cada vez más baja agarró desprevenida a gran parte de la población y el resultado fue caótico. Para cuando el Halcón Milenario llegó a Sernpidal, faltaban solamente siete horas para el choque final. Solo y su hijo Anakin eventualmente descubrieron la fuente de la perturbación gravítica que estaba jalando a Dobido hacia la superficie y, junto con el enigmático alcalde de Sernpidal, fueron a eliminar a la misteriosa amenaza. Con un detonador termal en la mano, el alcalde saltó a la grieta que albergaba al dovin basal y se destruyó a sí mismo y a la criatura, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para salvar a Sernpidal. Junto con Anakin y Chewbacca, Solo apresuradamente organizó un convoy de refugiados para evacuar a tantos sernpidalianos como fuera posible. Aunque muchos escaparon, el descenso de Dobido había comenzado a causar estragos en la superficie, derribando edificios y abriendo el suelo con grandes terremotos. Tsunamis se estrellaron en tierra, y en varios lugares se abrieron fisuras que partieron la corteza del planeta. En el caos de la evacuación, Anakin fue arrojado lejos del Halcón, y Chewbacca se bajó para salvarlo. Sin embargo, Chewbacca fue arrojado a su vez muy lejos de la nave, justo a donde chocaría Dobido. Han Solo estaba en la rampa de acceso, presto para asistir a su amigo, mas Anakin se dio cuenta de que sólo tenían segundos para que el planeta fuera destruido, y pilotó al Halcón hacia el espacio, dejando que Chewbacca muriera con el impacto. Han se molestó demasiado con su hijo, creyendo que había dejado a Chewbacca cuando todavía había esperanzas, mas no tuvo mucho tiempo para recriminarlo. Los yuuzhan vong después asaltaron al convoy con un enjambre de grutchins, destruyendo al transporte Juliupper y atacando a varias otras naves. Durron, en su X-wing, fue recuperado por el Halcón Milenario, y los grutchins fueron rechazados, pero los pretores vong despacharon cuatro grupos de batalla de yorik-ets para atacar al convoy, que llegó a duras penas al planeta más cercano, Dubrillion, con sus enemigos atrás de ellos. Ahora que había llegado la segunda mundonave, la de la Prefecta Ma'Shraid, los pretores vong podían coordinar y conducir actividades militares más abiertas, pues después de Sernpidal ya no había necesidad de actuar en secreto. muere en Sernpidal.]] Después de su victoria en Sernpidal, las fuerzas de Da'Gara sin embargo sufrieron una derrota, una pér4dida menor pero derrota al fin. Dirigiéndose a Belkadan, ahora cubierto por nubes ominosas, en respuesta al mensaje de Kyp Durron, los Maestros Jedi Luke y Mara Jade Skywalker aterrizaron en la estación ExGal-4. El único habitante de la estación era Yomin Carr, que esperaba que Da'Gara lo evacuara, y atestiguó la llegada de la Jade Sabre, la nave de los Skywalker. Los dos Maestros Jedi descubrieron varios de los dweebits en el suelo y tomaron varias muestras mientras investigaban el puesto de escucha. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Carr se revelara y confrontara a Mara Jade Skywalker en un duelo brutal, ataviado con armadura de cangrejo vonduun y armado con un anfibastón . Mara y Carr combatieron, y el guerrero yuuzhan vong desconcertó a Mara al emplear armas vivas, que ella no sabía como contrarrestar. El sable de luz de la Maestra Jedi fallaba al penetrar la armadura de Carr, y él no podía ser percibido en la Fuerza. Mara lo derrotó finalmente, cercenando sus piertas y atravesando su corazón, y ella y Luke se preocuparon por lo que habían visto: un guerrero con armas extrañas, y un planeta completamente transformado. Abandonando las instalaciones, los Skywalker decidieron llevar el cuerpo del misterioso alienígena de regreso a Dubrillion, mas no antes de revisar los registros de ExGal-4 y observar la llegada de la mundonave de Da'Gara en Helska 4. Viajando al planeta congelado en su X-wing, Skywalker descubrió docenas de naves similares a asteroides que buscaban interceptarlo. Afortunadamente para el Maestro Jedi, los yorik-ets no fueron rivales para sus habilidades de piloto, y el Jade Sabre llegó para ayudarlo, con lo que los yuuzhan vong no pudieron derrotarlos como habían hecho con los intrusos anteriores. Los dos Maestros Jedi volvieron a Dubrillion. La Batalla de Dubrillion Un refugio para contrabandistas y otras personas de dudosa ocupación, Dubrillion no era un planeta bien defendido. Contaba con cazas estelares y artillería de turboláser, pero pocos pilotos y operarios. La mayoría de los pillos que frecuentaban Dubrillion desde los meses pasados desaparecieron cuando llegaron noticias de la llegada del convoy de Sernpidal y sus agresivos perseguidores, y los coralskippers acosaron a varias naves que huían del sector. La fuerza invasora sólo estaba compuesta de yorik-ets, mas los cañones de los cascos de viejas naves espaciales reciclados por Calrissian y sus técnicos no eran rival para las oleadas de cazas estelares enemigos. Los defensores decidieron que los cazas estelares de Dubrillion se enfrentarían al enemigo con apoyo del Corredor I, una vieja instalación minera en un asteroide que había sido modificada para proveer de escudos a las naves que buscaban participar en la atracción principal de Dubrillion, el cinturón de asteroides llamado o el Capricho de Lando o simplemente el Cinturón. Para conseguir apoyo, Organa Solo buscó elementos cercanos de la Fuerzas de Defensa de la Nueva República, localizando solamente al [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II|Star Destroyer clase Imperial II]] Renovador y sus naves de apoyo en Ord Mantell, a tres días de viaje. Solo evadiendo coralskippers yuuzhan vong durante la Batalla de Dubrillion.]] La armada de coralskippers irrumpió en el sistema Dubrillion y chocó contra la magra fuerza de defensa que había reunido Calrissian, y pronto ambos lados comenzaron a tener fuertes bajas. Los yorik-ets comenzaron a acometer contra la superficie de Dubrillion, y aunque las torres defensivas de Calrissian destruyeron a la primera oleada con relativa facilidad, los pilotos yuuzhan vong presionaron el ataque, iniciando fuegos en la ciudad y derrotando a los TIE Bombers que trataban de llevarlos lejos de la población civil. Sin embargo, eventualmente las baterías de turboláser y los niños Solo, que estaban ayudando a la defensa en TIEs, obligaron a los coralskippers a romper el ataque y reagruparse en el espacio. El asalto renovado abrumó a los protectores de Dubrillion, pues el Corredor I fue destruido, así como más de la mitad de las baterías de turboláser, y gran parte de los edificios de la ciudad estaban en llamas. La ciudad se salvó de la ruina total gracias a las acciones de los niños Solo, pues Anakin y sus hermanos entraron en un Agrupamiento de la Fuerza y llevaron a los yuuzhan vong hacia el Capricho de Lando. Los ansiosos pilotos enemigos persiguieron a los TIEs a través del letal cinturón de asteroides, perdiendo docenas de naves antes de retirarse. Sin embargo, era obvio que Dubrillion estaba condenado, pues con sus defensas destrozadas era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Da'Gara atacara de nuevo. Su planeta hermano, Destrillion, fue asaltado por los yuuzhan vong en retirada, más como un gesto de agresión que un ataque militar estructurado. Reforzado por la llegada de la tercera y última mundonave, la del Prefecto Dooje Brolo, la flota de yorik-ets aumentó en mil elementos. Los tres líderes de los pretores vong habían establecido su punto de apoyo, pues Helska 4 estaba fortificado y Belkadan estaba listo para convertirse en un astillero. Da'Gara y sus compañeros planearon atraer a las fuerzas de la Nueva República y destruirlas en Helska, antes de moverse para capturar Dubrillion y Destrillion, estableciendo una base avanzada en el sistema con un segundo yammosk, que pronto sería engendrado por el coordinador de guerra que ya tenían. Amarga Victoria El Renovador y sus escoltas llegaron a Dubrillion, y el capitán del Star Destroyer, el corelliano Warshack Rojo, estaba ansioso de llevar la pelea hacia el enemigo. Un coralskipper que había chocado contra la superficie de Dubrillion durante la batalla fue estudiado por Luke Skywalker y los científicos de Calrissian, y la tecnología orgánica que encontraron dentro confirmaron las sospechas de Skywalker de que la base de los yuuzhan vong se encontraba no en la superficie congelada de Helska, sino bajo la corteza del planeta. Los Solos y los Skywalker formaron un plan en la que el Buen Minero, una de las naves de Calrissian, lanzaría un rompehielos con Luke Skywalker, que perforaría la superficie del planeta. Una vez dentro, Skywalker planeaba determinar la amenaza representada por los misteriosos pretores vong, y con suerte incapacitar a sus líderes. Mientras los adultos deliberaban con el comandante Rojo, y Leia Organa Solo trataba en vano de convencer al confiado corelliano de posponer el ataque hasta que llegaran más naves de guerra, Jacen y Jaina Solo tomaron ellos mismos al Buen Minero y el rompehielos al sistema Helska, con la esperanza de completar la misión de su tío en su lugar. Esto obligó a Rojo a actuar, y la pequeña fuerza armada de la Nueva República partió a ayudar al Buen Minero en su misión. Refs Cosas que faltan al artículo *Si la puedo encontrar, la cita de Canderous Ordo de Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *La participación de Randa Besadii Diori *Subdividir secciones *Expansión importante de los eventos de Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe y Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi *Expansión de los eventos de Boba Fett: A Practical Man y mención al encuentro con Han Solo en Raxus Prime *Muchas cosas de The New Jedi Order Sourcebook *Expandir "Entre bastidores" *Expandir consecuencias de Legacy of the Force (Darth Caedus) y Star Wars: Legacy (Proyecto de Ossus, etc) *Inevitable azuleo *Imágenes *Futura sección de Star Wars: Invasion (que, por supuesto, será genial) *La flota de Lumiya, "gone in the Vong War" *Daala ayudó a varios mundos sin que nadie se diera cuenta Crear *Misión a Belkadan *Randa Besadii Diori Artículos Destacados actuales *Guerra Yuuzhan Vong *Danni Quee *Segunda Batalla de Coruscant (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) *Tsavong Lah *Batalla del Pozo-Planetario *Vua Rapuung *Harrar *Misión a Myrkr *Batalla de Dantooine (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) Artículos buenos actuales *Shimrra Jamaane *Tjulan Kwaad Articulos Destacados a futuro *Batalla de Ithor (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) *Batalla de Yag'Dhul (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) *Primera Batalla de Coruscant (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) *Segunda Batalla de Borleias (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) *Batalla de Mon Calamari (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) *Núcleo de Yo'gand *Shedao Shai *Nas Choka *Nen Yim Artículos destacados a mejorar *Segunda Batalla de Coruscant (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) *Tsavong Lah Galería actual Image:DefenseAgainstTheVong.JPG|Batalla genérica, actualmente imagen de infobox Image:Yuuzhan'tar.jpg|Yuuzhan'tar original... no acepte imitaciones Image:Worldship bg.jpg|Una Koros-strohna Image:84PalpatineSpeechFinal.jpg|¡Palps sabía! Image:Carivus.gif|Nom Anor y Xandel Carivus Image:DanniSWFF.jpg|Danni Quee Image:Chewbacca Sernpidal.jpg|La muerte de Chewbacca Image:BattleOfDubrillon.JPG|La Primera Batalla de Dubrillion Image:ForceMeldDubrillion.jpg|Agrupamiento de la Fuerza en Dubrillion Image:AnorUnifyingforce2jc.jpg|Nom Anor Image:RetreatAtDantooine.JPG|La Batalla de Dantooine Image:WurthSkidderInIthor.JPG|La Batalla de Ithor Image:CorranHornVersusShedaoShai.JPG|Corran Horn vs Shedao Shai Image:NJO Sourcebook Ord.jpg|El Arma Temible devorando la Rueda del Jubileo Image:Elan-HerosTrial.jpg|Elan Image:YVCapture Beast.JPG|Respirafuegos arrasando Gyndine Image:BattleofFondor.jpg|La desastrosa Primera Batalla de Fondor Image:MR T.Lah.jpg|Tsavong Lah Image:SuperficieDuro.jpg|Duro Image:ATI.jpg|Ikrit, Vua Rapuung, Anakin Solo y Tahiri Veila Image:TahiriInPain.JPG|Tahiri Veila siendo modelada Image:BattleOfYagDhul.JPG|La Batalla de Yag'Dhul Image:Lukemaraben.jpg|Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker y Ben Skywalker Image:NomOnCoru.JPG|Nom Anor, elegante Image:Voxyn.jpg|Un voxyn Image:Myrkr NEC.jpg|La Misión a Myrkr Image:Anakin Solo.png|Anakin Solo Image:Caída de Coruscant.jpg|La Primera Batalla de Coruscant Image:Borsk-death.jpg|La muerte de Borsk Fey'lya Image:JainaKyp.jpg|Jaina Solo y Kyp Durron Image:Luke Skywalker VONG.jpg|Luke Skywalker con armadura de cangrejo vonduun Image:Han-rebelstand.jpg|Han Solo y Leia Organa Solo Image:LucyAgainstTheDiamondsInTheSky.JPG|El Lusankya vs la mundonave del Dominio Hul Image:Vergere NEC.jpg|Vergere Image:GannersLastStand.jpg|NONE SHALL PASS! Image:Shimrra TUF.jpg|Shimrra Image:Ackbar NEC.jpg|Ackbar Image:JainaSoloX.jpg|Jaina Solo Image:Grand Admiral Pellaeon.jpg|Gilad Pellaeon Image:UnknownVongBattle.JPG|Batalla espacial desconocida Image:Jedizonamasekot.jpg|Danni Quee, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Jacen Solo, Saba Sebatyne y Tekli en Zonama Sekot Image:JainaHanLeiaJagSsiruuk.jpg|Jaina Solo, Han Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Jagged Fel y un ssi-ruuk Image:Force heretic - reunion cover (2).jpg|Jacen Solo y Danni Quee Image:YushaaTheShamedProphet.JPG|Yu'shaa Image:NenYim1.jpg|Nen Yim Image:TCNHZonSek.jpg|Tahiri Veila, Corran Horn, Nen Yim y Harrar en Zonama Sekot Image:Batalla de Bilbringi.jpg|La Batalla de Bilbringi Image:NasChoka.JPG|Nas Choka Image:Mandalorians led by Boba Fett.jpg|Protectores Mandalorianos Image:Zonama Sekot.jpg|Zonama Sekot Image:TUF2 cover Japm.jpg|La Segunda Batalla de Coruscant Image:LukeVersusShimrra.JPG|Luke Skywalker vs Shimrra Jamaane Image:JacenOnimi.jpg|Jacen Solo vs Onimi Image:ZS-convocation.jpg|El Cónclave en Zonama Sekot Image:Skywalkersolofamily.jpg|Protagonistas Image:YuuzhanVong NEGAS.jpg|Yuuzhan vong Image:Peace Brigade.jpg|Brigada de la Paz Image:FullBodyBorskFeylya.JPG|Borsk Fey'lya Image:SbS Fallen hr.jpg|La Misión a Myrkr Image:PellaeonNJOSB.jpg|Pelly Image:Tenel Ka Djo lightsaber EGF.jpg|Tenel Ka Djo Image:Chisspilot.jpg|Shawnkyr Nuruodo, tal vez Image:Boba-unifyingforce.jpg|Boba Fett Image:YVWHutts.jpg|Hutts Image:Droma NEC.jpg|Droma Image:VuaRapuung2.JPG|Vua Rapuung Image:ShimrraJamaaneTUF.JPG|Shimrra Image:WarMasterTsavongLah.JPG|Tsavong Lah Image:YVWNom2.jpg|Nom Anor Image:YVWLuke.jpg|Luke Skywalker Image:YVWSolos.jpg|Los Solos Image:YVWJacen2.jpg|Jacen Solo Image:YVWAnakin.jpg|Anakin Solo Image:YVWMara.jpg|Mara Jade Skywalker Image:Senator Borsk Fey'lya.jpg|Borsk Fey'lya Image:YVWPelly.jpg|Pelly Image:YVWWedge.jpg|Wedge Antilles Image:YVWKyp.jpg|Kyp Durron Image:YVWDanni.jpg|Danni Quee Image:DobidoSernpidal.jpg|Núcleo de Yo'gand en Sernpidal Galería adicional Image:CorranHornGannerRhysode.jpg|La Misión a Bimmiel Image:Luke Onslaught.jpg|La Misión a Belkadan Image:SWInvasion2 cover.jpg|Luke Skywalker kicks ass Image:Ogniodmuchy.jpg|Respirafuegos Image:SW Invasion art.jpg|¡Invasión! Image:Damuteks NJOSB.jpg|Damuteks en Yavin 4 Image:Garqi NJOSB.jpg|Esquema del Jardín Xenobotánico Pesktda Image:Gateway NJOSB.jpg|Esquema de Gateway Image:Imperial Palace NJOSB.jpg|Esquema del Palacio Imperial Image:Lando's Folly NJOSB.jpg|Esquema del Capricho de Lando Image:Luke vs yuuzhan vong.jpg|Luke Skywalker vs un yuuzhan vong Image:Praetorite NJOSB.jpg|Pretores vong?? Image:Yammosk NJOSB.jpg|Un yammosk Image:SELCORE NJOSB.jpg|Un domo de SELCORE Image:Tafanda NJOSB.jpg|Esquema de la Tafanda Bay